Sakurasou
by LilyRammsteiner
Summary: Shikamaru n'a le goût de rien. Même regarder les nuages ne revient pour lui qu'a trompé le temps, en attendant que quelque chose ne le kidnappe de sa mélancolie passive. Il faudra quelques chats, et un règlement scolaire bancale pour qu'il se retrouve forcé de vivre, pleinement et sans concession.


**Sakurasou**

Ça avait toujours été dur pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments, de se mêler aux autres. Son rire était toujours forcé. Il l'entendait sonner faux, bancale, et il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il faisait des efforts. **« Comment vas-tu ? »** ; **« Tu as réussi cet exercice ? »** ect… Il abandonnait dès les premiers mots de la réponse. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Peu importait. La joie, la tristesse, l'amitié et tout ce qui s'en suivait, il laissait ça à d'autres. Il avait finit par abandonner l'idée d'être « normale ». Il avait fuit, tout simplement. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il ne cherchait plus à être accepté. Il laissait les autres le laisser de côté. Il les regardait parfois de loin, ennuyé, lassé, désintéressé, se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul ici bas, qu'il partageait l'air qu'il respirait avec des milliards d'humains.

Mais ça avait changé. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte non plus. La situation avait évolué. Et aujourd'hui, autour de ce « nabe de Noël » proclamé par Sakura, il se sent appartenir à quelque chose. Il n'est plus seul. Il a des amis : des gens qui tiennent à lui et à qui il tient. Autour de cette table, dans le dortoir Konoha réservé aux quelques élèves à problème du Lycée Sui. Il rit, de tout son cœur, de tout son soul, de toute son âme. Il ressent de la joie, et ce profondément dans tous ses nerfs, tous ses vaisseaux, tous ses muscles, toute sa chaire.

 **« Alors, 'Shi-kun ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau aujourd'hui ?! »**

Sakura était du genre énergique, et ce, tout le temps. Il n'y avait que quand quelque chose de vraiment très grave et de vraiment très triste se produisait qu'elle devenait calme, muette, presque transparente. Sinon, elle parlait tout le temps, enfin, s'exclamait très fortement, pour en fin de compte, ne rien dire. Elle était le type de personne qu'on croirait descendu d'une autre planète, arrivé là par erreur, complètement anachronique, sans que ça la gêne le moins du monde.

 **« Dis, aujourd'hui il neige, alors on doit aller faire une bataille ! Toi et moi, on sera l'équipe des Chats sauvages mangeurs de fleurs de cerisiers ! 'Suke, Ten-chan et Sui'-kun seront les Envahisseurs du jardin venu de la planète très très lointaine de Bomoyron ! Nous les empêcherons de réaliser leur terrible plan de planter des orangers à la place des cerisiers ! Parce que nous sommes les chats mangeurs de fleurs cerisiers ! Dépêche toi 'Shi-kun, la bataille n'attend pas ! »**

La plupart du temps, il ne comprenait pas la moitié des inventions de Sakura. D'ailleurs, personne ne les comprenait vraiment. Il hochait simplement la tête à quelques fins de phrases pour donner l'illusion qu'il écoutait. En réalité, c'était tout à fait inutile, puisqu'elle l'entraînait toujours dans ses délires sans chercher à savoir s'il était d'accord ou s'il n'avait ne serrait-ce que compris ce qu'elle voulait.

Le plus dur, c'étaient les matins, où comme celui-ci, elle débarquait dans sa chambre sans frapper pour se jeter dans son lit, l'extirpant d'un sommeil qu'il adorait pour lui débiter tout un tas de mots à une vitesse fulgurante et l'entraîner derrière elle dans ses idées saugrenues. Même après un mois, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y faire. Sans doute ne le pourrait-il jamais.

Alors il l'avait suivi, ou plutôt s'était laissé traîner mollement jusqu'à la table à manger de la salle commune, où ses colocataires du dortoir petit déjeunait calmement. Sakura s'écria immédiatement qu'elle avait un grand plan pour passer la journée en ajoutant quelques **« Jouons tous ensemble pour ce premier Noël tous ensemble ! »** Il s'assit en soupirant à côté de Sasuke, tellement habitué aux délires de Sakura qu'il en paraissait immunisé.

Si Shikamaru se souvenait bien, Sasuke et Sakura avaient grandi ensemble, et de la maternelle aux lycées avaient toujours été ensemble. Pourtant, il était ce genre de personne tout à fait calme, réfléchi et mature, et en plus de cela extrêmement doué dans la plupart des projets qu'il entreprenait. Tous les deux avaient en commun cette passion pour ce qu'il faisait, ce qui manquait cruellement à Shikamaru, insensible à la plupart des choses qui l'entouraient. Néanmoins, Sasuke était l'être le plus chère à Sakura, et pour ce qu'il en avait vu, c'était réciproque, même si Sakura était la seule à exprimer haut et fort ses sentiments, pendant que lui changeait de bras toujours plus vite. S'il comptait bien, il était fort probable qu'en cette première année de lycée, Sasuke est fait chaviré puis brisé le cœur d'au moins une trentaine de fille plus ou moins innocentes.

Pour autant, Sasuke regardait Sakura comme on regarde un chef d'oeuvre, le sommet du Mont Blanc qu'on s'est mis en tête de gravir en sachant que l'asthme nous en empêchera. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il ne cherchait pas vraiment non plus. C'était peut-être du au faite que Sasuke essayait de réaliser les scénario des mangas de Sakura, tout en ne parvenant qu'à des semi-échec, puisqu'elle n'arrivait jamais à les rendre intéressant. Mais c'était peut-être aussi le faite que leur relation était déjà parfaite comme ça, sans qu'il faille l'y toucher.

 **« Sakura, tu es lourde. Calme toi,** commença Sasuke en enfournant dans sa bouche du natto. **Laisse nous au moins le temps de manger tranquillement. »**

Aussitôt elle se calma, se laissant tomber lourdement sur sa chaise de frustration, affichant une mine boudeuse d'enfant de quatre ans. Elle grogna entre ses dents quelques secondes de plus avant de se jeter sourire aux lèvres sur son bol de riz.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas Sakura-chan, on jouera tous ensemble après, promis !** se permit alors de décider Tenten, avec sa douce voie de maman. **»**

Tenten était plus proche de lui que Sakura, même si la personne du dortoir qui lui ressemblait le plus restait Hinata, passant ses journées dans un mutisme parfois terrifiant et ses nuits à programmer on ne savait quel logiciel pour on ne savait pas non plus quelle compagnie. Généralement, les jours de congés, elle restait cloitrée dans sa chambre à son travail, et même Sakura n'osait venir l'embêter avec ses bêtises.

Pour en revenir à Tenten, sa principal caractéristique était sans doute sa douceur, à laquelle on pouvait rajouter sa droiture et son sens du sérieux, ainsi que sa propension à couver tout un chacun. Au fond, tout comme lui ou presque, c'était la seule qui s'était retrouvée ici sans réelle motif « d'élèves à problème ». Elle était tout simplement trop pauvre, même en cumulant deux petits boulots différents pour payer son loyer dans l'internat des élèves normaux. Alors on lui avait proposé de venir là, où les charges sont sans doute au tiers des autres.

Quant à lui, il avait été contraint de déménager là pour une raison tout à fait saugrenue aussi, quand on y pensait : les dortoirs normaux n'acceptaient pas les animaux domestiques, or Shikamaru était l'heureux maître d'une dizaine de chats plus ou moins apprivoisés, trouvés ici et là au cour de ses balades en solitaires. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait là, au milieu d'une hystérique que la plupart des gens fuyaient, d'un coureur de jupons surdoué, d'une misanthrope convaincue et d'une fausse maman poule. Ah, et il en oubliait encore deux autres : Suigetsu, le type le plus violent inutilement qu'il est jamais rencontré et le professeur dont il était officiellement à la charge, Kakashi-sensei, plus souvent en train de draguer sans résultat que de réellement s'occuper d'eux.

Il pouvait le dire, il ne connaissait plus le calme et la retraite. En ce jour de Noël, il pressentait plus que tout que son repos était à des kilomètres de lui, pour son plus grand malheur.

 **« Allez c'est parti ! La jeunesse n'attend pas ! Tout le monde en moufle et dehors ! »**

Impossible de l'arrêter, Sakura avait déjà finis son repas et était déjà en train de se battre avec son bonnet et ses collants pour courir se rouler dans la neige fraîchement tombée.

* * *

Ce premier Noël lui évoquait tout un tas de souvenirs plus ou moins ennuyeux, plus ou moins heureux, plus ou moins éprouvant. Rien qu'à le visualiser, ses muscles se souvenaient de la douleur des courbatures qu'ils avaient subit après que Sakura, pour compenser le désistement d'Hinata dans leur équipe avait désirer de lui deux fois plus d'énergie inutile puisqu'au final les Chats sauvages mangeurs de fleurs de cerisiers avaient été vaincu par la force brute et la tactique infaillible des Envahisseurs du jardin venu de la planète très très lointaine de Bomoyron. Mais c'était en quelques sortes un tournant décisif pour lui, puisqu'auparavant, il n'aurait jamais participé à une activité pareille. Peut être l'aurait-il regardé de loin pendant quelques minutes, avant de se détourner vers son activité favorite, à savoir regarder passer les nuages sans réfléchir à rien.

Tandis que Tenten essuie les tâches laissées par Kakashi-sensei qui a un peu trop bu, il sent les doigts de Temari s'entrelacés aux siens. Il la regarde, surpris, en sentant une rougeur lui monter subitement aux joues. Personnes ne le remarque, ni sa gêne qui le pousse à remuer doucement sur sa chaise, ni le sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui lance malicieusement. Ça aussi, il le leur doit. Ce sont eux tous, ses amis, qui lui ont appris ce que c'était qu'aimer, comment son cœur pouvait battre plus vite juste avec un regard, et comment il pouvait aussi s'arrêter pour un effleurement, une caresse.

 **« Écoutez moi tout le monde ! Comme c'est notre dernier Noël tous ensemble ici, je vais faire un discours !**

 **\- Pourquoi ce serait toi qui ferait un discours ? Tu sais pas faire de discours,** râle Suigetsu en relevant le bout de son nez de son assiette.

 **\- Parce que je sais quelques choses que personne d'autres ne sait Sui'-kun ! Pas vrai 'Suke ?**

 **\- Il faut que je te prévienne mais si Sasuke est au courant ça veut dire qu'une autre personne sait ce que tu vas dire,** réplique-t-il encore persuadé que ça pourrait changer quoique ce soit.

 **\- Et si tu l'as laissait s'exprimer, je suis pas sûre d'être au courant de toute façon,** souffle Sasuke, déjà fatigué.

 **\- Haha ! C'est moi qui gagne, Sui'-kun !**

 **\- Evidemment, ton copain va pas te donner tord non plus ! »**

Au final, Shikamaru le sait, cette discussion qui brasse du vide va durer encore plusieurs minutes. Mais ça lui est égal. Il peut sentir les doigts de Temari presser les siens, sa peau douce et laiteuse contre la sienne sèche et dure. Il pourrait même l'embrasser. Seulement on ne sait jamais avec ces gens là, sans qu'on y comprenne rien ils pourraient se détourer à la vitesse de la lumière voir de plus prêt ce que les deux silencieux fabriquent, enfin les trois si on compte Hinata, et il en aurait pour des semaines. Le jeu favori de Sakura ces derniers temps est d'ailleurs d'essayer de les surprendre en pleine romance, Temari et lui, c'est pourquoi elle les poursuit un peu partout pendant la pause déjeuner au lycée, ou alors à la fin des cours, pendant les activités culturelles. Elle a même été, au plus grand malheur de Shikamaru, à imaginer une demande en mariage de leurs personnages dans le manga qu'elle publie mensuellement dans _Betsucomi._

 **« Shikamaru, tu peux me passer le sel ? »**

Ses yeux exorbités se détournent de lui-même vers Hinata, assise silencieusement à sa droite. Il l'a presque oublié. Sa présence en ce moment même et le son de sa voix. Elle parle trop rarement, et maintenant encore moins, vu qu'elle a découvert que son mystérieux amoureux en ligne n'est autre que Naruto Uzumaki, l'un des pires en ce qui concerne le fait de la critiquer pour la mettre à terre. Cette mauvaise blague, déjà vieille de presque un an, semble laisser un goût amer, à elle comme à tout ses colocataires du dortoir, si bien qu'il en devint timide, baragouinant une réponse tout en s'exécutant.

 **« Tu ne veux rien d'autres Nana-chan ?** Demande-t-il en bafouillant. **»**

Putain. Sakura et sa manie des surnoms l'ont complètement atteint.

* * *

 **« Dis-moi 'Shi-kun, tu ne voudrais pas que je te rachète des caleçons ? Les tiens me semblent vraiment usés... »**

Il sentit le rouge lui monté jusqu'aux oreilles, voire imprégner jusqu'à son cuire chevelu. À côté de lui, Temari avec qui il finissait un exposé sur le passionnant sujet des différents mode de célébration des rites culturels connue mondialement et de ce que cela impliquaient, se trémoussa gênée en détournant le regard. Évidement, lui ne s'étonnait plus que Tenten fasse sa lessive et pli ses sous vêtements, mais Temari semblait surprise. Et il savait qu'il y avait de quoi. Surement s'imaginait-elle déjà qu'ils étaient en réalité un couple qui profitait de vivre sous le même toit dans ce dortoir pour déjà s'organiser comme mari et femme. Lui qui faisait quelques efforts depuis quelques semaines pour qu'elle le remarque, il était revenu à zéro, et pour s'expliquer, c'était loin d'être gagné.

 **« Oh, Mari-chan,** s'était exclamée Tenten, ayant déjà chopé le surnom attribué à sa camarade de classe par Sakura. **Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu restes avec nous pour Noël ? On fera surement un ragoût !**

 **\- Euh, oui, non, enfin, je veux dire, si, si ça ne dérange pas, avec plaisir,** avait-elle bégayé en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de croiser le regard du pauvre Shikamaru. **»**

Temari et lui étaient alors voisin de table, en 2ème année aux Lycée Sui. En faite, il était déjà dans la même classe l'année précédente, sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il n'avait de toute évidence remarqué personne avant elle et ses colocataires bruyants, bien évidement. Un jour, il s'était retrouvé sans sandwich, parce qu'il s'était levé trop tard, avait trop trainé devant ses légumes marinés au petit déjeuner, n'avait pas trouvé assez vite ses chaussettes, avait trop flâné durant le trajet. Résultat, son ventre gargouillait et sa bouche salivait devant les repas des autres. Il aurait pu aller voire Suigetsu ou même Tenten ou Sasuke dans leur classe à quelques portes de la sienne, mais il n'était encore pas très à l'aise, et s'entendre dire qu'il était vraiment trop mou était pire que sauter le déjeuner. Bien sure, c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, se tournant simplement sur sa chaise pour lui faire face, lui souriant en lui proposant de partager son bentô. Il avait accepter, ou plutôt n'avait pas su dire non quand elle s'était énervée contre un type qui flirtait un peu trop lourdement avec une fille un peu trop timide à côté d'eux. Il l'avait trouvé cool, pleine d'aisance, et bien que sa voix était parti dans les montagnes russes, moins excitée qu'il n'y paraissait. À partir de là, il prit l'habitude d'oublier son déjeuner au moins une fois par semaine, si bien qu'en ce jour de Noël, on pouvait les considérer comme des amis, ou quelques choses comme ça.

Pour ce second Noël, Sakura était emmurée dans sa chambre, vide de toute énergie, emmitouflée sous toutes les couvertures disponibles, étouffant contre sa poitrine le pauvre Totoro dont il lui avait confié la garde. Sasuke avait été encore plus dure avec elle. Ou alors était-ce juste parce qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'il était sans doute temps de lâcher l'affaire. Personne ne savait vraiment. Personne n'avait osé leur demander. Seulement, le silence de l'habitation résonnait encore plus que ses cris de joie.

Temari était retournée se changer et s'occuper de quelques affaires en instance avant le dîner du réveillon. Tenten était occupée à cuisiner avec attention. Suigetsu, gagné par un sentiment de niaiserie en ce genre d'occasion, rafistolait la douche cassée il y a quelques jours par lui-même. Hinata tchatait avec son inconnu, ou travaillait sur un nouveau programme. Sasuke devait batifoler avec une nouvelle conquête sans intérêt. Quant à lui, il s'ennuyait, il y avait trop de nuages pour en discerner les formes.

 **« Sakura-chan, je peux entrer ? »**

Il s'était jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais réconforté personne, c'était une première.

 **« J'entre,** finit-il par dire. **»**

Il la trouva les larmes aux yeux, le chat lui griffant le visage pour qu'elle le lâche. Il soupira, s'assit sur un coin neutre du lit, et passa les vingt minutes suivantes à se demander quoi dire pendant qu'elle reniflait dans sa forteresse de couettes.

 **« Tu sais, je vous comprends pas vraiment, vous deux. Vous êtes bien plus proches que quiconque et en même temps très éloignés. »**

Il termina là, pas tout à fait convaincu lui même de son intervention. Miraculeusement, les gémissement cessèrent.

 **« Je lui ais dit que je l'aimais, pour son anniversaire. Je lui ais donné un formulaire de mariage avec nos noms. »**

Il ne chercha même pas à relever, à prêt tout il s'agissait de Sakura, ça suffisait à tout expliquer.

 **« Et lui, il a répondu qu'il m'aimait aussi. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. »**

Il se surprit lui même à s'exclamer, voyant qu'elle allait s'arrêter là :

 **« Qu'il ne pouvait pas quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il n'était pas mon égal. Il a ajouté que je devais rester comme j'étais, que ça n'avait pas d'importance,** souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête, les yeux rougis et les joues gonflés. **»**

Ils voyaient tous que toutes ces filles étaient sans intérêt pour Sasuke, qu'il s'était inscrit dans ce lycée affilié aux arts sans aucune bonne raison que celle de rester avec Sakura, qu'il se donnait du mal pour améliorer son écriture pour elle.

 **« Je sais bien que ses scénarios ne sont pas très bons, ils ne me font pas vibrer. Mais moi ça m'est égal. Il est le premier à être resté avec moi, quand tous les autres me fuyaient parce que je suis bizarre. Et même sans ça, il est juste Sasuke. Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal de savoir de sa bouche qu'il m'aime ? »**

Shikamaru demeura le regard fixe sur les planches abandonnées du manga de Sakura, tapissant le sol de dialogues et d'actions. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Il en venait à se demander s'il pourrait lui, Shikamaru Nara, plus grand introverti et solitaire au monde avoué à Temari no Sabaku qu'il l'affectionnait beaucoup. Non. Pas seulement. Qu'il en était raide dingue. Qu'elle avait activé quelque chose au fond de lui, quelque chose qui commençait à se décongeler à Konoha et qui à présent brillait intensément. Elle avait réveillé ses sentiments, ces trucs encombrants dont il croyait être vidés.

 **« Tu as abandonné le dessin,** constata-t-il platement.

 **\- Je n'ai plus envie.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas dessiner une histoire d'amour. Ça fait mal,** souffla-t-elle en serrant son T-shirt au niveau de son cœur, se recroquevillant sur elle même.

 **\- Dis, quel est le toi que Sasuke aime ? »**

Il avait demandé ça parce qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que Temari avait de différent. Ce qui faisait que c'était elle et pas une autre. Pas Tenten. Pas Hinata. Pas Sakura. Temari. Il aimait le faite qu'elle travaille dur pour devenir peintre, qu'elle est pris un emploi à mi-temps parce que ses parents refusaient de la suivre dans sa passion, qu'elle soit toujours là pour les autres et pour lui, qu'elle dispute les garçons pour leurs comportements indécents, qu'elle rit à ses maladresses. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle était tout ça. Un complexe unique. Si elle devenait renfermée comme lui, si elle finissait par capituler, peut-être l'aimerait-il moins. Peut-être serait-il triste, comme s'il avait perdu une part importante de lui. Ce ne serait plus vraiment sa Temari, non ?

 **« Le moi que Sasuke aime ?**

 **\- Oui. Le toi que Sasuke aime. »**

Elle ne répondit rien, concentrée sur ses pieds qu'elle serrait entre ses mains, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées. Il se dit que c'était peut être le moment de partir. Au moment de franchir la porte, il l'entendit lui murmurer :

 **« Merci 'Shi-kun. »**

Il l'accepta sans comprendre s'il le méritait.

* * *

 **« Bon, les jeunes, soyons sérieux. En tant que votre professeur préféré, je me dois de faire ce petit discours : les examens d'entrés à l'université approchent donc travaillez consciencieusement ! Voilà, maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi il n'y a plus de bière ici ? »**

Shikamaru souffle entre ses dents. Kakashi aura été aussi inutile qu'inspirant. Passer sa vie à courir après les femmes en étant entouré de lycéennes tout en travaillant à moitié, vraiment, pour beaucoup ce devait être le rêve. Enfin, surtout pour Suigetsu, qui a été le seul avec lui à prêter attention aux babillages de leur sensei.

Mais ce qu'il vient de dire est vrai. L'université se rapproche, dans quelques mois ils seront diplômés, ceci est le dernier Noël aux dortoirs. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire ? Les études lui sont faciles, seulement rien ne l'ennuie plus que de se forcer à réfléchir à un sujet qui ne l'intéresse pas. Faut-il aussi qu'il en parle avec Temari ? Sans doute, il avait lu quelques choses sur une situation identique dans un shôjo de Tenten. Il savait bien qu'elle voulait poursuivre la peinture, devenir une artiste reconnue et qu'elle ne lâcherait rien, quoique lui veuille. De toute façon, il ne doit rien vouloir d'elle. Il n'a pas le droit d'être égoïste avec elle. Il a déjà trop reçue de sa part, c'est à lui de donner désormais. Il peut peut-être essayer de trouver un boulot, mais en sortant du lycée simple diplômé, les jobs à pourvoir ne sont pas très stimulant. Il s'est toujours sentie attiré par les jeux vidéos, peut être en chopant deux trois infos techniques à Hinata pourrait-il essayer dans cette voie. Y-a-t-il une université qui forme pour ça ? De toute façon il va d'abord falloir mettre un terme sur le « ça ».

* * *

 **« Je suis rentrée. »**

Sasuke venait de franchir le seuil de l'entrée lorsque Shikamaru fermait la porte de Sakura. Il semblait fatigué, mais pas la fatigue habituel après être sortie, c'est-à-dire retrouver une femme.

 **« Ah, Shikamaru-kun, on dirait que tu viens de croiser un fantôme. Tout va bien ? »**

Il le détailla hâtivement : des cheveux en bataille, des tâches d'encre sur sa chemise en dessous de son manteau mal boutonné, son pantalon froissé et ses chaussures boueuses. C'était plutôt lui qui venait de sortir d'une maison hantée.

 **« Et toi ? T'étais où ? Ça va faire presque trois semaines que tu n'es pas rentré,** répliqua-t-il ennuyé.

 **\- Je me suis permis de loger dans l'appartement de notre cher président du conseil,** déclara-t-il de son air mi-sérieux, mi-railleur.

 **\- Chez Neji Hyuga ?**

 **\- Lui même. Mais il n'est vraiment pas drôle, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer. En plus c'est Noël, je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner,** s'amusa-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures pour se diriger dans la salle commune qui servait de salon. **»**

Il le suivit plus par manque d'occupation que réelle envie de discuter. Il le regarda s'asseoir à table, les mains dans les poches et la tête tourné vers le plafond. Il l'imita, gardant le regard rivé sur son chat tigré qui essayait vainement de zigzaguer entre les flocons de neige qui avaient commencé à tomber silencieusement. Il était vraiment entouré d'idiots.

 **« Tu as des nouvelles de Sakura ? »**

Il ne fut pas vraiment surprit de l'entendre poser cette question. Il savait bien qu'au fond cette situation le minait aussi. Seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'imposait cette limite. Pourquoi les autres et pas Sakura, alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

 **« Elle est triste. Elle a arrêté son manga je crois. »**

Il acquiesça sans rien ajouter, pas plus étonné que ça.

 **« C'est dur d'être à la hauteur pour la fille qu'on aime,** lâcha-t-il avec un petit rire.

 **\- Surtout quand d'habitude on se contente de les sauter.**

 **\- Ah, voilà le donneur de leçon qui s'amène,** répliqua-t-il sarcastique en se levant pour atteindre le frigo dont il en sortit deux canettes de bière qu'il déposa devant eux. **Je te ferais dire qu'au moins moi je suis actif, je ne me contente pas de leur tenir la main en attendant que ça me tombe tout cru dans la bouche. Quoique. »**

La référence direct à Temari lui pinça le cœur, mais jamais il ne demanderait de conseil sur les filles à Sasuke Uchiwa. Plutôt crever.

 **« C'est quoi le problème avec Sakura ? T'as peur de quoi ?** Demanda-t-il plus pour le faire chier que pour faire avancer la situation.

 **\- J'ai peur de finir par lui faire mal. Ou c'est juste que je veux la garder comme ça, mignonne et excentrique mais innocente. Je crois que si je pouvais la mettre dans une cage à l'abris où elle serait toute à moi, je le ferais,** répondit-il en buvant une longue gorgée. **Mais ce serait mal, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Je suppose.**

 **\- Mais et à propos de ta blonde ? Ça avance ? Elle passe la nuit ici ?**

 **\- Dis pas de conneries, tu veux.**

 **\- Alors quoi, vous allez continuer à vous la jouer amant du XIXème siècle et vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'au mariage ?**

 **\- Ta gueule.**

 **\- Ah, j'ai touché un point sensible. Ba, je crois que je suis mal placé pour critiqué, non ? Au fond, c'est dur à dire mais y'a que Suigetsu qui arrive à s'en tirer en amour,** constata-t-il sarcastiquement alors que ce dernier passait sous leur yeux en transportant un sapin sur une épaule tout en discutant avec sa petite copine depuis le collège dans l'autre oreille. **»**

Il déposa lourdement le sapin sur le sol, prenant ainsi mieux le soin de hurler à Karin ce qu'il pensait des guirlandes à Noël. Pour comprendre, il fallait savoir que Suigetsu s'était retrouvé l'an passé attaché par Sakura autour du sapin à l'aide de guirlandes lumineuses pendant qu'elle dansait autour de lui telle une indienne. C'est pourquoi cette année il prenait garde à tout ce qui s'appelait guirlande ou en était un dérivé, et prenait la mouche à la simple idée que celle-ci puisse atterrir dans le dortoir. Pour en revenir à Karin, elle étudiait la finance dans un lycée spécialisé à Londres et demandait juste à son petit ami de lui envoyer une photo d'un belle arbre de Noël décoré comme il se doit, et s'était outrée qu'il ne veuille pas mettre de guirlandes. Shikamaru prit donc une tête de circonstance, en affichant un air des plus consterné.

Sasuke ria sous cape avant de se prendre une réflexion vexé de Suigetsu, qui avait fini par conclure sa conversation sur un **« Je t'aime aussi »** murmuré du bout des lèvres. C'est à cet instant que Sakura fit une entrée triomphale, précédée de Tenten qui rentrait avec le fraisier commandé à la pâtisserie du bas de la rue.

 **« Tadam ! Deviner qui gagne la bataille de Noël entre les lutins lubriques et les rennes soûls ? »**

Un grand blanc s'en suivit, comme à presque chacune des déclarations de la jeune mangaka, où chacun essayait soit de réfléchir sérieusement à la question soit de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

 **« Les lutins lubriques, puisque les rennes sont soûls. »**

La réponse d'Hinata, prononcé avec une voix si neutre laissa tout le monde décontenancé, sauf Sakura dont les yeux se remplirent de milles étoiles en une milliseconde.

 **« Mais non Nana-chan ! Ce sont les rennes qui gagnent, puisqu'ils trainent des fusées super interstellaires ! »**

* * *

 **« Excusez moi. C'est Karin. Elle est très déçue de pas avoir pu rentrer cette année aussi.**

 **\- Dis lui qu'on lui enverra de la bûche de Tenten ! »**

Suigetsu s'esquive répondre à sa chère et tendre tandis que Sakura essaye de nourrir Sasuke à la cuillère, très sérieuse et déterminée. Par moment, Shikamaru éprouve une violente compassion pour lui, même s'il a plutôt l'air d'être heureux comme ça. Tenten s'occupe de déguster tranquillement la bûche qu'elle s'est décidée à préparer elle-même cette année, décrivant chaque détail de la recette à Hinata ainsi que la critique gustative qu'elle en tire.

Cette dernière a le regard las, de ceux qui n'attende plus grand chose de rien tout en ayant de grand espoir. Maudit soit cet abrutie de Naruto, il était la preuve même que la bêtise humaine n'avait pas de limite, ne s'avilissait devant rien. Il revoyait encore la petite brune, toute apprêtée et décidée comme jamais à sortir de sa cachette préféré (sa chambre), pour affronter le monde et enfin rencontrer celui qui devait lui faire découvrir le bonheur. Et il la revoyait quelques heures après ça, passer la porte du dortoir, les cheveux ébouriffés comme si elle avait été attaqué par tous ses chats en même temps, son regard remplis de larmes incapables de couler, et sa démarche fatiguée qui l'avait trainé jusque dans son antre. Il avait passé une semaine à chercher le pourquoi du comment. Elle n'était sortie qu'après tout ce temps uniquement pour aller prendre une douche, et n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot d'explication le long du couloir : **« Naruto.** **»** Il n'avait pas insisté.

 **« Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré. »**

Il tourne vivement la tête vers Temari, qui le regarde amoureusement. Elle prend un bout de son dessert et l'avale malicieusement pendant qu'il continu sa contemplation. Il rougit avant de se racler la gorge, cherchant une réponse adaptée, sans en trouver aucune.

 **« Un moi aussi sera parfait,** le guide-t-elle, souriant deux fois plus.

 **\- Moi aussi,** répète-t-il machinalement. **Je veux dire, moi aussi, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. »**

Elle rit doucement, posant un doigt sur sa joue, puis un deuxième, qu'elle utilise en une caresse légère sur sa peau rêche par son mauvais rasage. Sans réfléchir, il attrape sa nuque pour la rapprocher et lui donner un profond baiser, les transportant ailleurs, dans un univers uniquement fait de douceurs et de délices.

 **« Haha ! Je le savais ! Vous êtres trop mignon ! Même envahit par toute cette tension sexuel et bestiale qui se répand partout autour de vous !**

 **\- Laisse les un peu tu veux,** dit Sasuke en attrapant Sakura sur ses genoux tout en lui emprisonnant la bouche de ses doigts experts. **Tu vas les gêner,** ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil qui fait virer le visage de Temari couleur écarlate. **»**

Devant tous les visages tournés vers lui, Shikamaru ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé, même si le sourire ravie et fier de Tenten lui fait un peu peur.

* * *

Lors de leur premier repas de Noël ici, Shikamaru n'avait presque pas dit un mot, encore peu habitué à faire partie d'un groupe. Lors du second, il avait essayer de mieux faire, commentant le traditionnel « nabe de Noël » de Konoha, digressant sur les décorations du sapin, plaisantant des élucubrations de Sakura. En faite, il essayait surtout de faire en sorte que Temari se sente à l'aise. C'était à ce moment-là, sa troisième visite aux dortoirs et il avait une peur terrible qu'elle prenne peur en voyant comment il vivait. Mais, au contraire, elle paraissait tout à fait confiante d'être là. À un moment, elle tint même une conversation de plus d'un quart avec Sakura, où toutes deux jetaient des coups d'œil de temps en temps en la direction de Sasuke et de lui même.

Au moment du dessert, Tenten s'aperçut horrifier que quelqu'un avait mit les doigts dedans et commencé à le grignoter. S'en suivis une petite enquête où rapidement furent éliminer de la liste des suspect Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke. Ne restait plus que lui, chose qu'il trouva hautement improbable, Suigetsu, chose déjà plus probable connaissant son appétit sans limite et Sakura, chose tout à fait probable étant donner son degré d'extase face au gâteau quelques heures plus tôt.

 **« C'est pas moi ! Regardez la taille de la trace des doigts, les miens sont gros !** S'inventa Suigetsu en expert criminel. **Tout ce que vous voulez que c'est Sakura !**

 **\- Et si on arrêtait là ? De toute façon on peut pas demander au responsable de le recracher si ?** Raisonna désespérément Shikamaru après plus d'un quart d'enquête infructueuse.

 **\- Haha ! Tu avoues ton crime alors 'Shi-kun ?** S'exclama Sakura complètement à côté de la plaque.

 **\- Quel crime ? Je n'ai pas manger ce gâteau en cachette,** dit-il tout en se demandant pourquoi il se justifiait pour un truc aussi stupide. **Je voudrais juste pouvoir y gouter, maintenant. »**

Après cela, Suigetsu et Sakura furent encore plus après lui pendant cinq minutes, avant que Sasuke ne reprenne exactement ses arguments pour mettre fin au conflit. Il s'avéra le lendemain matin que le criminel en question était Kakashi-sensei, qui n'avait pu résister (avant de partir pour son inespéré rencard de Noël) à la tentation d'y planter un doigt (rencard qui se conclura comme tous les autres, mal).

* * *

 **« Karin vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël. Elle espère pouvoir rentrer pour nouvel an. »**

Suigetsu se rassit lourdement à table, pas convaincu, triste et surtout en manque de sa copine.

 **« Et si on se faisait une promesse ?!** Lança Sakura toute excitée. **»**

Ils se regardent tous les yeux ronds, s'attendant au pire, au plus drôle, au plus idiot.

 **« L'année prochaine, on part tous à l'université. Sasuke va à Osaka, moi je reste ici pour continuer d'étudier le dessin,** énumère-t-elle en s'aidant de ses doigts. **On sera tous séparé, d'autres élèves prendront notre place à Konoha. Ce sera triste. Mais même si on se fâche, même si on s'oublie un peu avec la distance, l'année prochaine, retrouvons nous autour d'un « nabe de Noël » le 24 décembre. »**

Personne ne s'y attend, à cette jolie déclaration d'amour de Sakura, émue elle même et prête à verser une larme. Sasuke est le premier à réagir, souriant du coin des lèvres comme à son habitude, l'attrapant par la hanche pour l'embrasser tout naturellement sans tenir compte de ses amis autour de la table.

 **« Evidemment. Pas besoin de promesse.**

 **\- Idiot,** lui souffle-t-elle en laissant ses joues se teinter d'un rouge tomate. **»**

Ils éclatent tous de rire, promettent tous, tous mains jointent en cercle au dessus de la table. Shikamaru presse fort l'autre main de Temari, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut jamais qu'ils soient séparés, ou alors pour pas longtemps, mais jamais indéfiniment. Il a changé, il le sait, il en est heureux. L'ennui a disparu.

Aujourd'hui, autour de ce « nabe de Noël » proclamé par Sakura, Shikamaru se sent appartenir à quelque chose. Il n'est plus seul. Il a des amis : des gens qui tiennent à lui et à qui il tient. Autour de cette table, dans le dortoir Konoha réservé aux quelques élèves à problème du Lycée Sui. Il rit, de tout son cœur, de tout son soul, de toute son âme. Il ressent de la joie, et ce profondément dans tous ses nerfs, tous ses vaisseaux, tous ses muscles, toute sa chaire.

* * *

Voilà un OS que j'avais écrit pour le Noël dernier (de 2014), dont j'avais pioché l'inspiration avec l'anime _Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo_. C'est un OS que je voulais joyeux, avec un brin de mélancolie et beaucoup d'espoir. J'avais envie d'écrire que la vie est belle et qu'elle nous tend la main si on veut bien la saisir. Et surtout, j'étais dans une période où Shikamaru était mon préféré, alors je voulais lui donner de la place.

Dites moi ce que vous en penser, parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que je suis plus douer pour le drame et que je suis ici passée à côté de l'élément essentiel...


End file.
